Absence and Reunion
by BeMused
Summary: Happens a little before and after Paul’s visit to the Water Lord. Warning: Spoilers from “The Ragwitch”!


I watched him went deep within the abyss where darkness seemed to pulsate with life. A pang of loneliness assailed my heart as the short, slightly plump figure of an eleven-year-old boy disappeared slowly but surely into the pregnant darkness. 

The dolphins were nudging the remaining us to leave. But with a burst of energy which I thought I never had, I pushed away from my dolphin and swam after him, hoping that, perhaps, I could accompany him to whatever thrilling yet terrible adventures awaiting him there.

My dolphin came abruptly over to block my way. Its expression was clear that we outsiders had not the right to interfere. Nevertheless, unable to control my movements as freely as I used to, now that I was more then ten meters below sea level, I swam right into the gentle sea-faring mammal. My favourite mulberry hat was knocked away from me at that impact, drifting further down into the shadows after him…after Paul.

"He will come back," said Sevaun assuredly.

Nodding thoughtfully, I let the dolphins to lead us back to the surface. Leasel the hare was stowed safely within my shirt, silent, and making not a movement as we broke the surface of the sea.

Later we got to know that Sevaun's parents were now saved at the castle, so were some of the surviving fisher folks. We got many good news as well as bad news from the guards. While Sevaun rejoiced at the company of her parents, I went back down to the beach, looking pensively at the vast expanse of the sea. Leasel, my faithful hare, rested contentedly on my laps, chewing on a handful of dandelions.

Hours seemed to pass like years. I sat quietly by the shore, my stationery shadow before me lengthened as the sun rode westward. The friendly dolphins came and went, bearing encouraging news about him. Still… I started as someone fell heavily on the golden sand beside me. It was only Sevaun, the Waterwitch, and is smiling for the first time after our flight from the hideous band of hunting Gwarulchs.

"Hey," I said meekly.

"You are still waiting for him?" she asked softly.

Her question somehow stabbed like a sharpened dagger though my heart. I nodded, albeit shyly. "I just wish that I am with him…Who knows where he is now."

"You have done much already," she said. "You have done your best." Pausing, she looked out at the sea. "Well, did you ask the dolphins about him?"

"Yes," I sighed, looking down at my feet. I had asked more then ten thousand questions in the last few hours. "I bet he is still with the Water Lord. I hope that he is alright."

"Look!" she interrupted, suddenly standing up and pointing.

I sprang to my feet. Leasel leapt onto the beach, shaking herself off the sand that got into her furs. "Is it Paul?" I asked anxiously.

The small face that came into view from a distance instantaneously quenched my anxiety. My spirit soared as he landed a moment later safely on the shore. The dolphin, which ferried Paul back to the shore, waved us goodbyes and somersaulted back into the sea.

Paul struggled up to his feet, looking exhaustedly at me. "I did it," he said weakly, smiling, before stumbling clumsily at his feet.

I caught him before he fell on to the sand. "Paul…Paul…" I muttered, almost chanting over the fierce sea breeze. He had fallen into unconsciousness. Gently, I lift him off his feet and carried him back to the castle. Sevauna, bearing the hare within her embrace, trailed after me silently; nonetheless overjoyed at the reappearance of the boy.

And now, sitting on a stool by the bed, in a tower where I had brought us to, I peered adorably at his white face. His body seemed oh-so frail on the soft feather bed. How could I explain now this feeling towards this young boy: brotherly love, or was it something more? Strange, this feeling…it couldn't stop growing yet, but expending within me until I felt that it would burst at any time soon.

"A good rest is all he need now," said Sevauna, standing by the door.

"I will stay for a while longer," I answered, my voice barely above a whisper.

Smiling apprehensively, she left the room and closed the door softly.

The End

* * *

PS: This doesn't sound like a fanfic. Butsince reading that particular paragraph from that book, I had this strong desire to translatethat raging emotionsto words.I would be glad of you enjoyed it as well as I did. 


End file.
